The storage of bicycles, mopeds, scooters and other in-line two wheeled vehicles can be awkward. A number of bike racks have been proposed, but most only allow for storage at one level. These can be very inefficient. There are some designs for hanging bikes from a ceiling, but these only work inside a building and require a person lift the bike high in the air. Many people do not have the strength and balance necessary to accomplish this. Other systems have been proposed for multiple levels of storage of in-line two wheeled vehicles, but all require some strength and dexterity.
Thus there exists a need for a system for holding in-line two wheeled vehicles that is efficient and easy to use.